With increasing emphasis on environmental protection, solar energy systems have found increasingly wider application. At present, common solar energy systems mostly have a single function, such as a solar hot water system that performs photothermal conversion, and a solar power generation system that performs photoelectric conversion.
In human activities, however, there are often different needs at different time. For example, food needs to be heated or cooked at mealtime, and electricity is required at other time. As such, solar energy systems with a single function can hardly meet the needs in various aspects.